Nova Upsilon
Nova Upsilon ' is a giant red evil alien kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Nova Upsilon has a very strange personality. On one side, it will often be cheerful if not bland about the current events, even if it's currently dying. However, on the other side it'll be a sadistic, psychopathic monster who laughs as it slaughters everything around it. History H.O.W.L. Reborn: Ironoid In the city of Brisbane, Australia, a saucer-shaped entity flew in. This was Nova Upsilon, who wanted to just see the citizens of Brisbane go insane. However, Nova Omega wasn't the only arrival: Eleking Kappa emerged from the Brisbane River, roaring and ready to deal with the city's shocked citizens, and on top it all the familiar face of Baltan Omega came up in Brisbane as well, terrorizing the city. Although the three had all come with different goals in mind, they decided to team up for the benefit of all three after a bit of arguing, or in better terms, share the city. Eleking Kappa got the shore by the Brisbane River, Nova Upsilon got the Western side of the city, and Baltan Omega had the Eastern board. However, little did they know, an Earth Defender knew that they were here in Brisbane, and he was going to stop them. As Eleking Kappa charged up a lightning bolt to destroy the Story Bridge, a huge fist sucker punched him in the back of the head, channeling a mighty discharge of plasma energy that floored the kaiju. Looking up, Eleking Kappa saw Ironoid standing over him before the cybernetically-enhanced kangaroo blasted him away with Pulse Launchers. However, as Ironoid was about to continue his attack, he noticed that the entire Western side of Brisbane was now red, and the mechanical kangaroo raced off to help. In actuality, Nova Upsilon had turned the area around him into the color red and caused it to rain red as well, replacing all light, including the sun, with red. When Ironoid got there, only his mechanically-enhanced eyesight let him see the alien kaiju. Nova Upsilon sent two lasers of energy from his eyes at Ironoid, who only shrugged them off and smashed into the red alien shoulder-first. As he punched the downed alien repeatedly, Ironoid got blasted point-blank by a Hell Ball, but didn't stop attacking until Nova Upsilon's tentacles grabbed and threw him away from the alien. Nova Upsilon asked why Ironoid was so angry at him. As Ironoid charged at Nova Upsilon, the red alien combined his two eye beams into a large and powerful Nova Laser. However, in a show of durability, Ironoid charged right through it, taking severe damage but uppercutting Nova Upsilon into the sky with a discharge of plasma from his punch. Then, leaping up, Ironoid smashed Nova Upsilon into the ground with a earth-cracking suplex. However, before Ironoid could finish him off, Nova Upsilon exhaled a cloud of Red Crazy Gas before fleeing, leaving Ironoid unable to follow. Abilities *'Size Transform Change: Nova Upsilon can and is capable of changing its size at will, turning a smaller or larger form if necessary. *'Saucer Flight Form': In order to take flight, Nova Upsilon is able to fly by spinning its body, turning it into a flying saucer-like shape in order to levitate himself and fly through space. *'Phantom Attack': In his saucer mode, Nova Upsilon can use his body to ram opponents. *'Red Crazy Gas': When needed, Nova Upsilon can release a cloud of red gas smoke exhaled from his mouth. This can be used to conceal himself, as well as blind and drive foes insane. Any human that breaths the gas in will start to act extremely violent, attacking anyone at a moment’s notice. In addition, this gas can be used to conceal itself and also has an adverse effect on electronics. It also has a slight toxic effect, making humans cough and choke once breathed in. *'Red Zone': By spinning his body around in a circle, Nova can turn the area around him into the color red and cause it to rain red as well, replacing all light, including the sun, with red, making it harder to see him. This red zone will be lifted upon his death. *'Nova Laser': Nova can fire two white laser beams of energy from each of his eyes. Although averagely strength, separately these beams are as strong as a missile, but they can be combined into a single beam that can bring down some of the strongest opponents. The laser blast holds a temperature of 300,000 degree celcius. *'Hell Ball': Nova can launch powerful, missile-strength ball blasts of fire energy from its mouth. Once striking a target, the blast won’t only explode, but send smaller explosive blasts through the area. *''Right Arm Extending Whips'': in place of a normal right hand, Nova’s right arm is armed with and can materialize three or multiple, long, tentacle-like whips on his right arm. The central whip is capable of elongating, adding to its already impressive reach and being able to then be used as a sort of tentacle that can stretch long distances and be used to whip his foes. *''Left Arm Sickle Blade'': Replacing his left hand, Nova’s left arm is armed with and can materialize a large, gigantic sickle-like blade object that is ideal for and can be used for slashing, bashing, or penetrating enemies. *''Body Control'': When needed, Nova can attach his body to that of a human’s, allowing him to control their actions. *''Maquette Nova'': By tapping into the particle accelerator beneath the GDF Headquarters, Nova can create numerous human-sized Maquette Novas and a single giant one. Trivia *Nova Upsilon's name is inspired from Baltan Omega's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Male Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)